The Evolution of a Robin
by angie1la
Summary: The sequel to "Sister or Sin?" Robin grows, learning with his sister, whom he discovered for the second time. This summary is terrible.
1. Chapter 1

**Oops! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I posted the wrong chapter! Well, here's what is supposed to be chapter 1.**

**Btw, I made up "aqua-mode."**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Robin, where are you going?" Raven asked, suspiciously.

Robin froze, his muscles tense and rigid, then turned around.

"I'm gonna go on a patrol," he replied, completely cool.

"All by yourself?" Raven pressed.

"Yes," he answered, flatly. "I-I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"So you don't think we can save ourselves," Raven scoffed. "You don't think any of the Titans can fight for themselves."

Annoyance bit Robin.

"Could Sparrow have fought?" he snapped. "I don't want Slade getting a hold of any of you guys, okay? That's it."

He stalked away, seething with anger.

Robin slowly got onto his motorcycle, now regretting his short temper from earlier. He considered going back to apologize.

No, that would lead to more questions to where he was going. And, he might spill the fact that Sparrow- his sister- wasn't actually, dead.

He sighed, running all the secrets he had through his mind. There were far too many.

He drove out of the Titans Tower and shifted his bike to "Aqua-mode." The wheels turned so they were flat, and sped over the water. When he reached land, it shifted back to its original form and he headed towards the apartments near Jump City University. He reached his destination.

"Robin, come in," Grayson opened the door before he knocked.

She smiled at him, the exact same smile as when she was Sparrow, the same one she gave only a week ago when he discovered she was alive. The corners of her lips curled, so it was almost a sly smirk, but she still looked terribly sad. Her almond shaped eyes sparkled the same electric blue, but the lines defining them were darker, and the corners sagged exhaustedly.

"Thanks," Robin stepped inside. "What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh," Grayson looked down at her fuzzy moose slippers. "Nothing big, just, there are term grades coming out tomorrow, and I'm sure I did bad."

She groaned comically, and plopped onto her bean bag cushion.

"So, watcha doin' here?" she stared up at him. "I'm sure the 'Control Freak hid Xenothium in my apartment' was a fib."

Oh yeah, he had forgotten about that.

"I guess you just wanted some explaining," he answered truthfully. "You seemed pretty shocked when I said the people in your locket were my parents."

Grayson became quiet.

"That would be nice," she said, politely.

Robin sat in the chair she had offered to him last time. He thought for a moment.

_Grayson is alive, but doesn't remember anything. She can only recall bits and pieces. That means she could have amnesia. But, her heart stopped when I checked._ He flinched at the memory. _So she could've been poisoned. _His eyes widened_. Slade had that nightmare serum, how many more chemicals could he have had? _

_She was injected with memory serum._

"Uh, where should I start," he stalled, trying to figure why Slade would inject her.

He wanted the perfect apprentice, and found Grayson. Why would he wipe her memory?

Robin remembered the guilt pouring out of her expression right before she smashed his head against the wall, making him pass out.

She had injected herself.

Robin glanced at Grayson, who was still looking at him expectantly. He had to talk soon.

_Why did she inject herself?_ he thought, frantically. _She was guilty, she, she-._

"Hello?" Grayson waved her hand in front of his face.

Robin blinked in acknowledgment and noticed he was sweating.

"You just started turning really pale," she stood up and went to the kitchen. "Were you having a panic attack, too?"

She can back with two spoon and a plastic jar labeled, "Nutella". She dug one spoon into the jar on gave him the other.

"This all the chocolate I have right now," she licked the spoon clean. "What some?"

Robin gently shook his head and glared at her.

"Aren't you supposed to spread that on bread?" he cocked his head.

"Well," she shrugged, "why taint the amazingness of Nutella with baked wheat?"

Robin grinned and got a spoonful, unable to help himself.

"You feeling better?" Grayson asked once they emptied half the jar.

"Yeah," Robin twirled the spoon through his fingers, thanking the person who invented the hazelnut-chocolate.

Grayson chuckled.

"You've got chocolate all over your mouth," she snorted.

Robin turned red and wiped his lips with the back of his glove.

"You don't look much better," he muttered.

She laughed and swiped her tongue around her mouth, Miley Cyrus style.

Robin smiled.

"Hey, while we're stuffing ourselves with Nutella," she shot up and returned to her kitchen.

She found whipped cream and sprinkles, and a colossal tub of ice cream.

"Why don't you help me finish these?" she smirked.

Robin stared at the ice cream.

"Where did you find that?" he gaped, imagining Cyborg's reaction to the tub.

"I find my ways," Grayson said, wiggling her eyes mysteriously.

Robin laughed and joined her as she began to scoop unnecessarily large amounts of vanilla and strawberry ice cream into her bowl. He did the same, and grabbed the whipped cream.

He aimed and pressed the nozzle, but his finger slipped on the cap and sprayed the sugary cream all over Grayson.

"Sorry!" he set the can on the counter and examined to see if she was alright. "Sorry, it was an accident!"

Grayson stared at him, her face completely emotionless. He would've preferred it if she yelled at him.

"It's okay," she arm inched towards the chocolate sprinkles. "I totally forgive you."

Suddenly, Robin felt like ants were tickling his scalp and sliding into his uniform.

"Hey!" he shook himself, trying to get rid of the sprinkles that had rained on him.

Grayson laughed, and Robin grinned. He liked her laugh. It didn't sound suppressed, and wasn't out-of-control-and-super-high-pitched. Just a classical laugh.

Robin turned to grab the whipped cream, again.

"You asked for it!" he spun around and found no one. "Hey, where-!"

"AMBUSH!"

Brown dust filled the air, filling Robin's nose. It was hot chocolate powder mix.

"What?" Robin coughed, confused.

There was a familiar spraying sound as a cold landed on his head, shoulders, face, and mouth. Whipped cream.

The powder settled and Robin found Grayson calmly sitting on her bean bag chair, a clean bowl of ice cream in her hands.

"What-" he stuttered, "how-"

Grayson threw her head back, cackling with her mouth full of melting ice cream.

"I'm sorry," she tried wiping the cream off her face, only making it worse. "I had to do that."

Robin realized he had a shocked expression and shook it off.

"How did you do that?" he asked. "You were right beside me, then I turn around for less than a second and you already made a smoke-bomb with chocolate powder."

Grayson put an 'idk' face on.

"I dunno," she shrugged and chugged more ice cream. "Intuition?"

Intuition.

"But it was pretty cool," she smirked. "I hung on that lamp up there," she pointed at the kitchen ceiling. "I felt like Batman."

Intuition. Ha, yeah.

So, Grayson still had some of her skill left from, from before she lost her memory. Despite her indulgence of junk foods. That would be a note for later.

"Well," Robin grabbed his spoon and scooped whipped cream from his hair, "no point in wasting good food."

They cleaned the kitchen, even though Grayson offered to do it herself because she made the "chocolate smoke bomb."

She glanced at him as she scrubbed the floor and chuckled, again.

"Do you want to take a shower before you leave?" she asked. "Your hair is stickier than that gel you use."

Robin bit back a comment about girl's hairspray and sighed.

"Sure," he said. "Do you mind if I do it now? The Team will be wondering where I am."

"They don't know you're here?" Grayson knit her eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah," he admitted, grudgingly.

She looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn't.

Robin went to the her little bathroom in the back of the apartment and quickly stripped off his clothes, looking around as if someone would jump at him. He entered the little stall and turned on the water.

The water was freezing cold, at first, but Robin stood there. He was tired from trying to figure out what had happened with his sister, and peeled off his mask to cool his sore eyes. The last time he took off his mask was six months ago.

The water grew warmer, soothing his frigid skin. He ran his bare fingers through his hair. The stickiness slowly washed away, leaving his hair limp and shiny. When he decided he it was enough, he turned off the water and discovered a towel waiting for him. He dried off and cleaned the cream off his suit. Soon, he was dressed and ready to go.

"Thanks," he walked back to Grayson's living room.

She smiled and looked up at him, then froze. She stared at him strangely for a few moments, then stood from the spot she was cleaning. Grayson walked over to him, as if in a trance.

She brushed his eyelid, and he realized he wasn't wearing his mask.

"Your eyes," she murmured to herself. "They, they look like mine."

Robin stood, staring back into her eyes, and slipped into memory. He attempted to not think of his mother, and failed. Grayson's blue gemstones glowed in his mind, and her face gradually shifted into his mom's. Robin's mother caressed his face and kissed his forehead, whispering "I love you, my little robin."

He blinked tears out of his eyes, and his sister did the same.

Except, she didn't know that she was his sister.

"Sorry," she quickly removed her hand, "you should be going. Your friends must be waiting."

Robin nodded and reluctantly walked out of the door, the images of his mother running through his head.

"Thanks, again," he croaked.

She smiled genuinely.

"Anytime, bro."

He cringed.

"And, sorry for not getting to the locket," he apologized.

She frowned.

"It's okay," she said, darkly. "I should live without it."

* * *

**Idk why chocolate is good for panic attacks, I just read it from other stories. I know, bad references :P.**

**I sorta stole the whipped cream war from the amazing TT fanfic, "Warped Identity" by Anthezar. (I think I got that right.)**

**Just wanted to bond the bro and sis, again. **

**Done with my nonsense, hope you liked it!**

**Byes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hilo**

**I don't know why, but I don't really feel like my story is going the way I planned. I was going to delete it and start it completely over, but I guess I shouldn't for my, ahem, glorious, reviewers and because this is my first storyline on fanfiction. Thanks for motivating me!**

**I might not be able to update in a few weeks because I'm gonna be busy this weekend and I only have time on Mondays and Wednesdays if I don't have too much homework. And I also want to write something else that you might see on the shelves of your local books store... someday. A kid can dream, right.**

**And, I just found out that my friend, who also loves TT, didn't know what season six was... Wtft, right?**

**This is really long.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dude! Where have you been!"

Robin gulped as he entered the living room in the Titans Tower. He knew he had to face this, but he wasn't sure if he was ready.

"I already told Raven, I was patrolling around," he kept his face calm.

Beast Boy ran up to him and frowned. Cyborg and Starfire came soon after.

"Is your hair, wet?" Beast Boy sniffed his haed. "Why isn't it gelled?"

Robin cursed, mentally, for his ignorance.

"A water pipe broke when I was searching the sewers," he muttered.

He held back a wince as he lied.

"Why isn't your clothes wet, then," BB pressed.

"It's made of bullet-proof, water-proof, shock proof, and flame-proof material," growled Robin. "It dries quickly."

Beast Boy continued glowering, defiantly.

"We were only worried of your safety, friend Robin," Starfire placed her hand on his shoulder.

He gently shrugged her warm hand away, even though he so desperately wanted to hold it with his own. He headed towards his evidence room.

"I'm going to record what I saw," Robin told his team without turning around. "You know where to find me."

He felt terrible as the doors slid closed behind him.

_Why didn't I just tell them the truth?_ he scolded himself. _What's wrong with me? I can't tell Grayson, Rachel, that she's my sister. I can't even tell my team, my friends, that I found out she's alive._

Robin blinked.

_What would Beast Boy do if Terra came back to life?_

He collapsed onto his chair and looked around at the clippings taped to his walls. They always reminded him of all the mysteries the world held. Every crime that was committed and could never be solved. That _he _could never solve. One of them came to mind;

Who is Slade?

Robin looked down at his desk to distracted his racing mind and went back to his previous thought.

What _would_ Beast Boy do if Terra came back? Would he tell the team immediately? Would he find a way to keep it secret? Would he even believe that she was revived?

Robin wasn't sure if he believed Grayson was completely, alive.

He picked up his communicator, about to call Beast Boy to ask him the question personally, but decided against it. Even though BB wasn't bright, he was very sharp. He would find Robin's question strange and find out what was going on.

But, he could ask if he told the team what he discovered.

No, he couldn't.

Robin slammed his fist on his desk, angry at himself, his weakness, his cowardice. He was the leader of his team, his friends, so he automatically had to be the strongest. He had to be honest to them and let them know he was reliable.

He was, once. Only once when he'd showed the Titans his most prized possession. It was hard, but he did it. Only once.

Was one time enough? Was it enough for the time he hid behind them and became Red X? Enough for the time he had to steal and fight them, under Slade's control? Would he ever be able to pay them back for all the things he'd done?

No, he wouldn't, and he knew it.

At times like this was when Robin knew he could do nothing to deserve his friends.

* * *

Jason flew over the dark buildings and landed on a fire escape. He checked the house to see if it was the right one. He didn't want that "incident" to happen again.

Once he confirmed he came to the correct place, he slipped inside. He looked around and felt a heavy sense of dread on his shoulders. The place looked exactly like the room in the Titans Tower, until the horrible occurrence happened to her. And, it was his fault. Now, he was quite sure that she had to go through the same fate as he had. She was alive now, and there was only one way to come back from the dead.

Jason crept across the living room and opened the bedroom door without a sound. He began to poke his head inside, an expression of curiosity plain on his mask. This had to be the right place. He had seen Robin come here, and leave looking scared, or disturbed.

But, his mask was too big to peer through the crack.

Jason bit his lip. If he opened the door a little more, the bright moonlight from the living room would tumble into her bedroom and wake her. He unlatched the strap under his chin and lifted his mask. The cool air on his skin made him shiver.

He tried again, and slide inside with ease. There was a bed, and a girl sleeping in it. He approached and saw her peaceful face. Iron black hair spilled over her forehead, shoulders, and pillow, and it shined, almost as if it was made of silver. A small piece of her bangs fell over her face.

Jason sighed as he stood over her, admiring her slender, tan arms that held the corner of her blanket. Her leg wrapped around the other corner. He wanted to touch her, but was afraid he would shatter her beauty. So, like he was in a museum, he only looked with his unblinking, dark blue eyes.

He forgot how long he was standing there.

"I know you're here."

He stepped back, surprised, and bumped into her desk. A few things toppled off, but he couldn't worry about it.

Sparrow was staring back up at him, her eyes wide and polished. He could see their fierce, electric blue color, even in the dark.

"Are you going to attack me?" she asked warily, not frightened or worried, just wary.

"No," he said, shortly, trying to calculate a quick plan to get out of this.

He could simply run out of the apartment, or tell her half of the truth.

"Good," she smirked. "You wouldn't want your pretty face ruined with a bad rep."

She sounded confident. He respected that.

Then, he realized he wasn't wearing his mask.

It didn't matter, did it? Sparrow already knew who he...

She cocked her head and asked, "Who are you?"

Jason was shocked.

"You don't remember?" his voice sounded hoarse.

She slowly sat up in her bed, reminding him how tall she was. A gift that Robin didn't have.

"I don't remember anything past six months ago," she said, sadly, but calmly.

Six months ago. Six months since she was gone.

He narrowed his eyes in thought. He didn't lose his memory. Maybe she didn't come back the same way as he had.

Or, she never died.

"Do you want to know?" he asked, cautiously.

She hesitated, then nodded, "Of course. My past makes me who I am, and I really don't know _what_ I am right now."

She still didn't sound certain.

"Well, you're a human," Jason stalled, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Her eyes sparkle with mischief.

"Can I say the same for you?"

He laughed. He looked back down at her and saw how tired she was.

"Sorry for bothering you," he placed the mask back over his hair and tugged to cover his face. "You look like someone I know. I should leave-"

Her gentle hand stopped his arm from covering himself again, sealing Jason Todd away from the world.

"No, it's okay," she rubbed her eye. "I'd probably stay up night from insomnia. And, I want to know why you're here."

Jason swallowed, his face still bare.

"I told you," he mumbled. "You look like someone I know."

"Did you know me before six months?" her hand, that still was on his arm, tightened.

"Maybe."

"Will, will you help me?" her eyes pleaded.

They reminded him of deep pools that he would fall into and become hopelessly lost in. He couldn't say no.

"Fine," he muttered, his voice much softer than he thought it could be. "Just call me when you think you're ready."

She looked confused at his strange instructions.

"What should I call you?"

He yanked his mask completely over his head and turned to leave. He stopped to give her the last words;

"Call me X, Red X."

* * *

**Jay, wtft you creeper.**

**The second part was totally random.**

**I'm rushing to type this. It's not my best.**

**I heard that your pinky finger is actually called the digiti-minime.**

**Idk, bye.**


End file.
